


Quiet

by TheLostLibran



Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLostLibran/pseuds/TheLostLibran
Summary: October, autumn and quiet are a set of words that go well together.Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Pansy are a set of people who go well together.The intersection of the two sets also goes well together.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini
Series: Flufftober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945984
Kudos: 8





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> For Flufftober Day 15 prompt- Quiet

October arrived trailing fresh bursts of Autumn in its wake. Harry looked on amused as his self-proclaimed canine hater of a boyfriend played fetch with their husky.

'Ain't that a sight to behold!' Hermione exclaimed, a clicking sound issuing from her camera. Harry chuckled. 'Oh Merlin, yes!'

'Granger!' Pansy whisper yelled, her tone urgent. Harry turned in time to see Pansy leaping onto Hermione to grab the camera.

Ron took it from her immediately and tossed it over to Ginny, who became Pansy's next target for leap practice. Ginny held her arm high above Pansy's head, ducking and swerving and keeping the cam out of reach.

'For God's sake, Ginevra! I'm not going to delete it!' Pansy screamed, still trying to tackle Ginny onto the ground.

'Sure?' Ginny asked, panting.

Pansy sat up at that. 'That,' she said, pointing to the cam, 'is excellent blackmail material that will serve me for the next forty years to come. I'm too much of a Slytherin to let go of that kind of treasure.'

Harry high fived Pansy as Luna helped Ginny to her feet. 'I can spot some ducklings over there, Gin. Let's go see them.'

'Lovegood may not look like it, but she is a tad bit possessive,' Pansy snorted.

'In her defence,' Ron said, 'you were straddling her girlfriend.'

'And everyone knows you are fluid when it comes to those matters,' Harry added. 'Besides, it's plain ridiculous that you and Draco still call us by our last names. We've been friends for a year now.'

'Sure, _Harry_ ,' Pansy purred. 'Whatever you say, _Harry_.'

Hermione laughed out loud. 'Granger. You are calling me Granger and Granger alone.'

'Of course, _'Mione_ , I won't disappoint you,' Pansy winked.

'Hey! I call dibs on _'Mione_ ,' Ron objected, trying and failing to hold back his smile. Hermione rolled her eyes at him in fond exasperation.

'I call dibs on Potter but why are we doing this anyway?' Draco asked, approaching them with a happily panting Sirius trotting behind him. He proceeded to make himself home in Harry's lap, throwing his head back onto Harry's shoulder, as if to illustrate his point.

Harry wrapped Draco in a tight embrace before kissing his cheek and whispering into his ear. 'Had fun?'

Draco tilted to the side a bit to capture Harry's lips with his own. 'Yes,' he breathed as they separated.

Ron mock gagged. 'I don't understand how you could tolerate this everyday for almost three months,' he told Pansy, waving a hand in Harry and Draco's direction.

'You and me both,' Pansy replied, pretending to rub her temples. 'Nights were at least better because of those Silencing charms and stuff.'

'HEY!' Harry and Draco protested.

'Oh hush!' Hermione cut in. 'You know they are trying to rile you up. Why do you want to give them more fodder?'

''Mione, whose side are you on?' Ron cried, disbelief plain on his face.

'I'm on the side of peace. It's not everyday that I get to relax,' she replied, stretching herself on the grass, their picnic basket, food, towels and napkins spread out next to her. Sirius barked, as though in complete agreement with her and went to lie down beside her. Soon, the rest followed suit.

There was a cool breeze blowing through the leaves and rustling them. It was neither sunny nor cloudy. Just the perfect weather for their cosy little group.

'Do you think the others would be jealous?' Pansy asked slowly.

'No,' Hermione answered her, 'we invited them. Blaise and Neville are busy with their Magizoology and Herbology studies. Goyle didn't want to come and Millicent didn't want to leave him alone. Hannah, Anthony and Daphne declined. Dean and Seamus are meeting Dean's parents. It's not like we excluded them or anything.'

'Besides, you might have picnics in the future without 'Mione and me and we might have them without you or Harry and Draco. Whether we realise it or not, we're adults now. Life is going to be different,' Ron said.

Harry slipped his fingers into Draco's hair and scratched his scalp gently. 'One day,' Draco began, 'we'd be bringing out our kids to the park for play dates and that day seems more in the near future than distant. I'm more surprised that I'm no longer intimidated by it.'

'Oi,' Harry poked Ron in the shoulder with his free hand. 'It's all on you and 'Mione and Millie and Goyle. Teddy would want cousins sooner rather than later.'

'I have six years of Healer training remaining,' Hermione pointed out.

'I want at least five years on the Auror force before I start my family,' Ron added.

Harry was about to say something to that when Luna laid down on Harry's other side. 'Don't worry,' she said, 'Ginny and I'll get Teddy a baby brother or a baby Minotaur. He won't be alone.'

Harry was left speechless and amused as the others laughed at his expense. Even Sirius released a rough snort before curling up at his feet. They all stared at the shiny, white clouds for a while. 'I was so afraid things wouldn't work out after the war,' Harry whispered to Draco.

'They always do,' Draco whispered back, burrowing close to Harry. 'Maybe not always in the way we expect or at the time we expect. But they do. I'm positive my mum and aunt will eventually recover. They are already doing better than predicted.'

Harry hummed, nosing Draco's cheek.

'Is it just me or does that cloud look like a Crumple-Horned Snorkack to you too?' Luna asked no one in particular.

'It does,' Hermione agreed.

'The tail needs to be a little less curved,' Ron nodded.

'And don't forget the beak. It should be an inch and a half shorter,' Pansy pointed out.

'The colour too. That yellow is too bright,' Ginny said.

'Base your first piece of jewellery on the Snorkack, Pansy,' Draco suggested.

Harry smiled. The world would remain a beautiful place no matter how many wars, physical or emotional, try to wreck it. And if it wasn't, then he was sure he could make it to the other end with his group of friends by his side. It was a quiet and comforting thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Pansy is deliberately left single. Out of all the ships with her, I didn't think anyone would fit properly with the Pansy of this story. Also, I liked the idea of her being the only single after school gets over. I mean, someone or the other usually is, right?
> 
> This is the end. Thanks for reading!


End file.
